<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Never Doubted You by Wnather31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359762">I Never Doubted You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnather31/pseuds/Wnather31'>Wnather31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Raeken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Family, Pregnancy, Protective Theo Raeken, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnather31/pseuds/Wnather31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden's return took an unexpected turn and it involved the only Theo Raeken. Despite not many knowing her return, a change will affect that great to someone she cares about as a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken/Hayden Romero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family Raeken [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Theo?!” Hayden nervously called out. As she walked through the dungeons, she thought about the news that she had just discovered and knew it was important to talk to him right away. She did not know how to tell him nor knew how he would react. Theo had gone to the old labs to clean them out and Liam was supposed to help him but found out after a call from Theo that Liam would not be able to make it. So, she agreed to help him along with Corey. Corey was off preparing fire pits and setting fires outside for the stuff to burn. Theo was inside filling boxes and stacking them in piles to what was to burn and what was to be kept. She was nervous and her heart was rapid, so much so, that Theo could sense her coming. There relationship had been kept a secret and no one knew about it besides a few. Theo finished a box and exited the room just time to find Hayden waiting outside.<br/>
“Hayden? What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping with the girls, Braden and your sister?” Theo carried the box over holding it in his arms, it was not heavy and by what Hayden can tell, plenty of stacks were made to be carried out. Hayden held what was in her hand close to her and she smiled “I decided not to, and I already told the girls. I heard Liam wasn’t going to make it, so I thought I come and help out.” Theo smiled he placed the box he had in his hand down on the pile. Hayden smiled and watched as he stretched his muscles and wiped his face with a towel. “You didn’t have to do that, there aren’t many boxes to be carried out and so, with that said I figured we would talk, you know you can’t hide this from the pack, your return is important to them and to me.” Hayden nodded. “I know, but I’m not ready just yet I would like to tell them soon. After my sister and Braden gotten close as friends, I figured they needed time to themselves and I knew you needed my help. So here I am!” Theo smiled at her. She was nervous and looked at him as he gathers another box. She knew she had to tell him but how. Did he ever want a family? Did he even want kids? Taking a deep breath, she knew she could not keep this from him.<br/>
“Can we talk for a minute?” Hayden was nervous and Theo smirked shrugged. “Isn’t that what we are doing?” Hayden smiled. “No, I mean can you take a break? Please” She replied again. Theo looked at her, that caught his attention she never sounded scared or nervous about anything while talking to him, so why now? Placing his box on the pile he nodded toward the chairs that were placed.  He helped her to her seat, as her legs shook which Theo noticed this and a worry came upon him like a wave, he could sense it. She shook as she sat down, and Theo grabbed her hand easing her nervousness.<br/>
“Theo this is really hard for me. Um. So, I don’t know what.” Hayden closed her eyes in tears and Theo waited patiently and noticed what was in her hand. “Let me see.” Hayden nodded and she placed it in his hand. He knew what it meant and by the look at his face she could tell he was in shock. “Theo?” To stunned for words Theo could not believe what he was seeing! A test! Without letting her panic anymore, Theo pulled her close instantly, holding her smiling as no one has ever seen him smile. She smiled back tearfully at his expression and now the only ones left to tell was Hayden’s sister, Braden, and Corey. Despite all this, Theo and Hayden’s relationship were strong so strong that you could feel it as you enter the room. Hayden return was important because her sister was offered a better pay at the police station, other than the one she stayed at, plus she was familiar with it. She did not want to face Liam; she left so suddenly and broke his heart that his attitude changed completely when she tired to call him on the phone. He was angry, in fact he was furious during their conversations. She knew it crushed him when she left, but after getting a better house, thanks to settling things with her family back where she was from. Her and her sister were able to afford the house thanks to her grandparents. Hayden took a chance on going to the grocery store and that was how she bumped into Theo grabbing the same jar peanut butter. A memory she was fond of and they met by the peanut butter. It started off as heated conversation but then turned to a passionate kiss in the parking lot. They sat and chatted about what was going on in Beacon Hills and what she missed. She glad that Theo was living in his apartment now and though still having trouble fitting in. He manages to win Derek Hale over and they became close like brothers. Malia, Stiles, Kira, and Scott were the ones he is working on. Scott was leaning towards that way; he was still working on his trust. Scott was communicating with him and working with him on pack things but trusting him on special roles was another. Liam and he became brothers he moved in with Liam and his family for a time. Jenna Dyer Dunbar loved Theo like her own son, even bringing him dinner at this apartment. David is working with him on his medical degree and gaining some work experience at the hospital for his internship. That was only thing he gained from the dread doctors was skills on the anatomy, biology, and chemistry. David was impressed with Theo and so began working with him on what he needs to learn before graduates. He gotten his GED and after finding out the truth about his family, and how he was in the same age group as Liam and the others it made him a genius. Hayden was happy to hear good things with Theo. She even found out about some of his darkest moments. Ever bringing him back from the Skinwalker prison, Theo been having issues with his temperature, his body would drop as if he was almost dead and the fear of him being there scared her beyond words. Hayden realized this was the mistake and she did not want him to be sent back there. Even though Liam broke the sword the idea of there still being options scared her. She loved Theo with all her heart, though Liam was her first love, she knew Theo was the one. All these thoughts rang in her head, so many precious memories to the point she snapped out of it when Theo got her attention.<br/>
“How long ago was this?” Theo smiled at her. “This morning.” Hayden still had tears running down and laughed kissing him sweetly at his expression. Hayden knew then and now that Theo was wanting a family, in fact she knew Theo felt he was not worthy of family. After secretly dating, Hayden convinced him he was, and Theo vowed to her to do better even on one knee and proposed to her. Hayden said yes! She cried with joy and hugged him. Now they were expecting a family. “Hayden…. I never been so happy.” Theo cried as he hugged her, which brought more joy to Hayden as he felt her stomach listening in on the heartbeat with his owns senses. Hayden knew he was overjoyed, and she smiled with tears running down her face kissing him so much.<br/>
“OH Theo!” Hayden arms wrapped around his neck. Theo beamed and whipped her tears from her face. She laughed as he was excited and swung her around before gently placing her down. “Do you need help with anything?” Hayden asked. Theo looked at her grabbing his jacket. “No, you shouldn’t be lifting anything should you?” Hayden laughed. “I’ll be fine, I promise I will and I won’t be over doing it. I’ll be fine.” Theo nodded and placed her things under his jacket. They began carrying the boxes to Corey who waved. He had a chair and Ice chest outside. Theo and Corey promised Scott they would burn all evidence unless it pertained to their health. Hayden finished the last box. Theo was going to give her the ride home, but Hayden was still nervous, so she did not want to be apart from Theo another moment. Instead of going home, they stopped at his apartment and unlocked the door. He fixed up nice for them and helped her in carrying her things. Hayden was excited when she saw it, Theo apartment had pictures of everyone in the puppy pack and trips he took with Derek and Peter. Theo even met Cora. The furniture was brand new and Derek helped with most of it. He sat down handed her a glass of tea. They talked about the doctor visits and what they needed to do. Theo said he can do the check up for her, but Hayden laughed said he was taking on too much.  He was still on trial bases with the pack and now with a baby on the way, Theo was felt that all was going well. Hayden smiled and kissed him so happier to see the tears of joy on his face. “Boy or girl?” Theo looked to be in thought. Hayden can tell of his excitement he wanted to know everything.  “We will know in 3 months” “As long as it’s healthy. I do not care what we have. Are you doing okay?” Theo touched her stomach looked her in the eyes. Hayden smiled and kissed him “I love you.” “I love you too.” Theo kissed her again and they snuggled up on the bed. Theo stroke through her hair watching her sleep. He had another room so he knew he could fix it up as a nursery in no time. He planned on protecting her with his life. His instincts kicked into full throttle as he thought what would happen to Hayden if the pack knew. Will they force her to get rid of it? Will banish her and him together. Will Liam explode in anger and hurt her and the baby? This was his second chance of family and all who was important to him was right there in that moment. The stroked her hair and kissed her head. Hayden moved close snuggling to his chest, and both fell asleep thinking of the future of their child together.<br/>
Hayden woke up to the smell of breakfast, she could not help but smile as Theo brought it to her with grin. She smiled even more sitting up and kissed him as he sat the tray in front of her. Theo drank his coffee beside her and made sure she ate plenty. “Theo you didn’t have to do this.” Hayden smiled. She ate her toast and some eggs. “I know but I wanted to, if you get sick though tell me.” Theo smiled. Hayden nodded as she drank her juice. “When should we do the check up?” Hayden asked. Theo squeezed her hand she nervous about all of it. “Whenever you’re ready. Today, tomorrow.” Hayden thought about it and decided on that day. Theo kissed her forehead and stroke her hair. Theo grabbed a shower, while Hayden finished her breakfast. Theo even had some of Hayden clothes there in dresser beside his. Her sister knew her, and Theo were close, even Braden knew. Now came down to telling them about the baby. After finishing her breakfast, she set the tray on the dresser and looked through her clothes for the day. She decided on comfortable clothes. Theo came out in his pants was looking through his closet to find a shirt. Hayden watched him and ran up hugged him from behind. Theo smiled and laced his fingers with hers. “It will be alright. I promised.” Hayden nodded and kissed his back happy to be in his arms. “Your probably emotional right now huh?” Theo said Hayden grunted and pinched his butt making him jump as she walked in the bathroom. He looked at the door wide eyed and smiled. ‘She was totally emotional’ Theo thought as he grabbed his favorite shirt. Once Hayden was ready, together they made their way to the clinic. Theo told a nurse he knew, who was happy to set it up for him since the staff was short that day. Hayden held his hand as walked to the back and into the room. It was comfortable room not like other clinics at all. Made for the mothers and comfort. She sat on the table and waited for Theo and another doctor. Theo had worked it out ahead of time and she promised confidential to any other staff and anyone else. Theo smiled as he and the other doctor came in with a smile. She was really nice, and Hayden liked the fact she talked to Theo as friend and like sister. “So, this is the Mrs. Raeken. Nice to meet Hayden I’m Clara.” Hayden shook her hand. Theo sat beside her and held her other one. “Always a worry wort?” Clara joked with Hayden, who laughed. “yes, but we both hope for a healthy baby.” Clara nodded. Hayden smiled at Theo to let him know she was alright it was rather nerve wrecking. With pregnancy confirmed and first ultrasound done. Hayden cried tearfully and hugged Theo. Scheduling her next appointment Hayden and Theo walked out with smiles. They can’t wait to find out the gender. Stopping by Hayden house, Theo and her got out of the car and sister knowing she was safe greeted them with open arms already having lunch ready for them. “So, what took you guys so long getting back?” Hayden sister asked. Hayden looked at Theo who squeezed her hand. “I was at the doctor office.” Hayden sister looked at her worriedly. “It’s not bad. I don’t think it is anyway.” Hayden spoke softly. “Tell me Hayden. What’s wrong?” Hayden sister placed the meal on the table for them. “well, I’m pregnant.” Hayden sister looked surprised and after seeing the ultrasound, which confirmed it all she did was hug Hayden and Theo. “Just know being a parent isn’t an easy thing. Are your sure Hayden? Are your sure Theo?” They both nodded. “I always wanted a family and after what happened with mine and with the pack this is my second chance. I want to do right by Hayden and the baby.” Theo spoke meeting Hayden’s sister in the eye. Hayden teared up glee. There was no lie in his chest or voice. Hayden smiled and hugged him. Theo pulled her closer. Hayden sister smiled and Hayden filled her in at what happened at the doctor office. Theo promised to look after Hayden and the baby and even planned to fix up the spare room as a nursery. Once lunch was done. Hayden finished packing her clothes with her sister, while Theo left to get some things for the house for Hayden. Theo was at the store finishing the list, till he got a phone call from Corey. “So, how’s Hayden?” Corey got word form Theo he was taking her to the doctor. Corey would not have called unless he was away from everyone in the pack. “She great!! And better even! Corey she’s- Theo paused with excitement trying not to shout- Corey she pregnant.” Theo was smiling and Corey could tell. “Congratulations man! What are you going to do about the pack though? With her being pregnant her scent would be easy to pick up. Have you talked to Derek?” Theo placed the last bag in his truck. “Yeah I called him he’s going to stop by. We are going to have talk about what steps to take next. Concerning the pack and Hayden. The last thing I need or want is Hayden to be stressed out or hurt. Hayden sister filled me in what it was like for their mother with Hayden and I don’t want the same thing to happen to our baby. Plus, Derek said he would inform me on Protective instincts.” Theo spoke as he drove. “Protective instincts. Chimera’s must have them too. Make sure you find out as much information as you can.” Corey spoke. Theo agreed and after saying their goodbyes. Theo drove back to Hayden not wanting to be away from her in her condition. Theo smiled when he saw her. Her bags were packed and her and sister were sitting on the porch drinking tea and lemon. Theo was happy and noticed Braden their too with her glass polishing her gun after tracking down hunters. Derek found out after Theo agreed to fill in Derek, plus since Braden and Derek were dating it would be hard to hide it. Derek agreed not to inform Scott and the pack because of Hayden's condition. The stress that Braden filled him in on. Seemed like Derek was familiar with the pregnancy because of his mom when his sisters were born.  As Theo walked up, all girls waved.  “Hey ladies.” Theo smiled kissing Hayden who kissed back. The two ladies smiled seeing a happy family form. “Have you thought about the pack?” Hayden asked. Theo nodded. “I want less stress for Hayden and the baby as possible. I’m going to talk to Derek tonight when he comes over and we will discuss the best course of action.” Hayden smiled at Theo’s protectiveness. “Well we will be their too. We want to make sure she has all help necessary, especially in her condition.” Hayden sister to a sip of her tea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First meeting apart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Hayden stuff was loaded, everyone gathered back at Theo’s apartment. IT was nice, and the Theo showed the room for the nursery to her sister. It had its’ own bathroom was right across the hall. While the girls worked on plans for the nursery, Theo ordered pizza. Derek finally arrived, and while everyone ate discussing the plan. They know they can’t keep this from Scott forever and telling the puppy pack was halfway in progress. Theo smiled and agreed they will inform Scott first and the puppy pack after the 3 weeks. Hayden was already in a delicate situation. <br/>“Okay explain the protective instincts of a Chimera.” Braden smiled. Theo and Hayden were both eager to know. Derek smiled nodded. <br/>“Alright, from I read on Chimera’s they highly protective of their young and their counterpart male or female. So, this is like any Werewolf who has a family. Each mate plays a role. Though Hayden is a full werewolf she will carry the pups with no problems, other than the normal state of any pregnancy. For their father that is a Chimera, his instincts will be heightened he will know the time and delivery of the pups quicker than Hayden will notice. He will be protective and will probably be on guard her 24 seven. I have no doubt his strength will increase as well, because while Hayden strength weakens and become more vulnerable, Theo’s will increase, which means his protective instincts and strength will be ten times stronger than a pack. Hayden your only job will be easy because Theo won’t see you harmed not even by him, so if he gets in his protective modes you can calm him down like anchoring him down. Especially since he will view everyone a threat even those that are human. Doesn’t matter if they are family or not.” Derek explained much more in detail of what it was to come. What signs to look for and How Hayden will be? Even how Theo will be after the birth of the pup. Theo understood and Hayden nodded. </p><p>3 weeks later<br/>Theo was finishing up the dishes and listening in on Hayden as she entered the bathroom 3rd time in a row. Filling a cup of water Hayden sat down in the chair in the living room giving a deep sigh and Theo propped her feet up with a smile. Kissing her forehead, Hayden smiled as he laid a hand on her tummy. His eyes were yellow bright shining as he watched her. Hayden knew what this was because Theo started expressing the instincts rather quickly. They were golden yellow and not the brown he once had the weeks before. Still she felt at ease when he was close and knew Theo was checking on them both “The baby is okay?” Hayden asked and Theo nodded. Smiling laying on the couch turning on the tv watching one of Hayden’s favorite shows. Theo smiled as Hayden seemed content and did not seem bothered by anything. While thinking of what they were going to do about the puppy pack and the pack. The fear raced against Theo’s mind of what could happen to his family and it worried much so.  Theo thought it was best to talk to Corey first and Mason. Derek suggested they should start slow and since Corey was the one who knew about them first Having Mason here too would be the first test. Introducing to an Alpha firsthand might be putting a risk on Hayden so they agreed for Scott to come next week. Corey was picking up a pizza and by the look on her face Theo can tell Hayden was nervous. Theo squeezed her hand sensing her distress and the protective instincts were catching on. Hayden knew Theo was going to be a great father. She touched her belly and noticed flashing lights from the window. As they looked at each other they realized they were headlights. Theo sensing it was her sister and Braden relaxed and opened the door. Hayden’s sister and Braden always visited so it kept Theo more ad ease when and familiar with their scent. Derek stopped by as well, which helped in case something went wrong. Theo still on guard and Derek explained that it was normal. As Hayden showed the baby pictures of the baby forming and the girls were placing bets with Derek whether it was baby boy or girl. They all stopped after hearing a knock at the door and Theo eyes remained gold and shielded Hayden as she set up on the couch from her nap. Mason and Corey had arrived with food. Theo still was in defense and Derek explained to Corey what to expect so he was prepared when brining Mason over. Corey entered the room as usual and smiled at Theo and Hayden.<br/>“Hey Theo!” Corey smiled. Theo eyes were on Mason and Corey knew about the situation. “It’s alright Theo its Mason remember.” Hayden rubbed his back easing him. Mason was of course confused and look towards them both. “ Mason, Hayden and Theo are engaged they’ve been dating for a while.” Corey explained. Mason eyes widen. “ Does Liam know? Why haven’t you told him?” Mason was upset of course but that only made Theo more protective. He growled warningly at Mason. Corey placed a hand on Mason’s shoulder. “ He still loves you, you know! How could you do this? How long have you been back?” Corey tried to calm Mason. “ I’ve been back for a while , and I didn’t tell Liam I was back because I wasn’t ready!” Hayden explained calmly. She still rubbed Theo’s back. “ still though you could have called him back and not let worry so much. And the fact you dating/engaged to Theo doesn’t help at all. You know he’s still on trial bases with the pack! What do you think gonna happen with Liam if he sees this!?” Hayden remained calm and did her best to not be upset. “ Look Mason I don’t love Liam anymore, infact I was hoping he would moved on. I did I love Theo and we are happy.” She explained with reason. IT was time for Liam to let go. “ And what happens if Theo is sent back Hayden. You willing to betray Liam like that and have you forgotten what Theo did.” “ No I haven’t! I forgave him like you should too, despite everything he been trying to his best to prove to you and everyone he’s good!” Mason sighed “ Yeah? For what my bet probably to get to you to hurt Liam.” Theo didn’t like what he was insinuating. “ If you send Theo back you’ll have to send me too.” Theo growled louder and Derek stepped in. “Enough!” That caused everyone beside Theo to look at Derek. “Mason as much as I admire your protection of your friend’s feelings but its time to be realistic here. Hayden loves Theo and she doing right by staying by her husband.” Derek explained. Braden nodded and Hayden’s sister stepped in. “ Plus what would you think would happen if they met right now. Hayden is in a delicate situation.” Derek agreed. “ especially since she is pregnant.” Mason froze and looked towards Hayden and looked at Theo who growled warning him back off. “ To much attention is agitating Theo. So if you want to stay Mason I suggest you keep your calm. Theo only reacting this way because Hayden can’t afford stress.” Hayden rubbed Theo’s back making him relaxed some but didn’t do much. Mason agreed to keep his cool and he apologized to Theo only to receive a nod at the sight of the others. Everyone ate and Mason could see how much care Theo was giving Hayden. She smiled as he kissed her forehead and sat by her keeping her from Mason and Corey. Derek explained that was normal, and Mason understood what Derek was saying. Theo was protecting his mate and his pup. The visit went okay and Corey promised to keep in touch and Mason promised not to tell Liam. So throughout the time he avoided him till Theo and Hayden scent vanished. Throughout the week Corey kept his promise and Theo chatted on the phone like normal and though it pains him he agreed to let Brett and Lori come but only have Brett wait outside. The decided to do this within a week time span and though Theo’s protective ness would increase over time they did knew this was the best option. Hayden enjoyed the treatment she was getting from Theo especially since Theo was working hard to when the packs approval. While he worked Braden and Hayden’s sister stayed with her. Even when Scott called in favors of the pack. Theo arrived at the meeting and Corey and Mason were the first to approach him and asked how it was going. Derek was there so it made it easier some but the idea of being away from Hayden worried him, so Corey told Scott if he here’s a phone ding that it was Theo’s work place  texting and the Theo was keeping an eye out for something from his job, Scott nodded and understood that Theo was working now and so he agreed it was important to keep tabs. Though what he was unaware of, was that Hayden was texting Theo every hour letting him know she was okay and that the pup was fine. The meeting went smoothly and Mason knew that Theo wouldn’t be himself unless Hayden texted so they waited from the ding to talk to Theo to keep up appearances. Scott was talking about the holidays and what they spotted with most of the hunters and what their plans were. Though the ding happened, Scott informed them to ignore it for Theo has a job and they had to keep in touch for some reasons that were undiscussable. <br/>‘The baby is doing good and so am I.’<br/>‘The moved today and he/she is very happy.’<br/>‘I love you be safe remain calm.’<br/>‘you’ll be home soon.’<br/>That made Theo smile, and so Theo was content, which made Mason and Corey able to talk to him on pack meetings. <br/>“So, Theo, everything good?” Mason asked. Everyone gathered for food and Theo was looking at his phone. “Yeah.” Theo spoke softly. Corey smiled and touched his shoulder. He was going to get Mason and himself a plate. “Don’t worry you’ll be home soon.” Mason smiled. Theo smiled back. It was hard for him to leave his mate vulnerable.  Liam had grabbed his plate and joined him, and Mason kept his calm, when Corey showed up. Being near Liam was going to drive Theo nuts, or anyone for that matter. Theo grabbed his plate and began eating. As everyone began to join them Theo rolled his shoulders and chewed slowly. Mason figured because he was tensing up. “Work must be busy.” Corey stated. Theo snapped out of his trans and nodded. “very.” Most of the pack was curious now. “where do you work Theo?” Lydia asked. She was the only one who appeared to be trying to say the least make conversation. Theo looked up at her. “I work at the hospital.” Most were surprised others already knew. “You mean the hospital here in Beacon Hills?” Malia asked. “Yes.” Theo said firmly. Mason knew Theo and Malia did not get along. “How long?” Nolan asked. To Theo Nolan was not a threat so speaking to him was easy. “Couple years after I got GED, I started studying online classes, Dr. Guyer helped set it up for me to work as an intern there.” Corey nodded, when Mason looked at him. “Yep Dr. Guyer was impressed with Theo’s skills, so he asked a work mate of his Dr. Clara Edwards, who owns a clinic across town to take Theo under her wing. Eventually Theo going to be the head Doctor there along with Dr. Edwards.” Corey explained. Theo smiled at ate. “ So those text you were receiving are other doctors.” Scott asked impressed. Theo nodded. “Yep I got back to work tomorrow.” Bret and Lori enjoying the moments of conversations for once. “ So they are actually going to let you touch people?” Stiles asked appalled. Malia wondered the same question. “How come you never told me?” asked Liam. And now that moment was ruined Brett and Lori sighed. “ Because you didn’t ask. You never do, it was always focused on you and you wanted my help all time. I don’t mind but you just never asked.” Malia snorted. “ Maybe cause he doesn’t care I mean why should he?” Derek eyes were on Theo watching and waiting for his moment to intervene if he had to. One thing for sure, away from their mate, Werewolves or Chimeras were hostile with words when pressured. “Especially since you killed your sister.” Stiles explained. “ So I don’t see how they would let you help.” Nolan raised and eyebrow. “ How on earth do you explain that? Theo was like what 10 or 11. Falling into the water like that and getting injured while being wet increases the chance of that person weighing more. Plus his sister was older than him and there was no way Theo could pull her out being smaller than her.” Nolan explained. “Plus despite being a psychopath, doesn’t mean he is incapable of love and emotion.” Mason was surprised at his answer. “ How do you know?” Corey asked. “ My parents are psychologist. Theo maybe a psychopath, but doesn’t mean he is less human than the rest. We are all guilty of killing or thinking about killing someone.” Malia rolled her eyes. “ Yeah but that’s not the same as killing someone.” “ Who says?” Nolan stunned her. “Thinking about it just makes you more guilty because the more you think about it and dwell on it the more you are likely to do it or may do it in the future. Plus, if you think about means you have the tendency to do it to someone else.” Scott cleared his throat. “ Honestly I agree. Thinking about killing and killing are the same only difference is the action and self control that doesn’t mean you less of being guilty. Despite Theo’s past he’s trying to do good and I see that he is trying. We all have the capabilities to kill, many of you know what I’m referring to. Doesn’t matter the situation, killing is killing. I’ve been close, Stiles has, Malia has, Lydia has, everyone of us had killed someone despite the circumstances. The difference is whether or not we choose to make up for it. So I do believe harassing Theo on his past is irrelevant to what he is doing now.”  Everyone was silent and looked towards Theo. Who eyes were on his phone from another text. Lydia broke the silence first. “ Theo it is late and you have work tomorrow. So you might need to get home and get some sleep. You can’t work on patience if your sick.” Theo nodded and got up waving goodbye to everyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the way home Theo was a nervous wreck and was extremely tired. When he got home Hayden and the girls were watching a movie. The girls knew Hayden couldn’t sleep because she was worried about Theo. Seeing him walk through the door put her at ease, but seeing him exhausted, she knew it took its toll on him to be that far away from her. Hayden stood from where she sat and walked up to him placing his arms around her, she whispered soothing words to him. Her sister smiled as she looked at them and moved over so Theo could sit next to Hayden. <br/>“You’re in-luck Theo Hayden convinced us to watch ‘The Lucky One with her.” Hayden giggled at her sister annoyance. Theo raised and eyebrow and Hayden smiled snuggling up to him.  They spent that night watching the movie and somewhere along the lines Theo fell asleep. Hayden smiled at his relaxed face, and she knew it wasn’t comfortable for him to sleep like that. Shaking him away, Theo awoke with a grunt and followed Hayden to the bedroom. Yawning cutely. Braden and Valorie waved goodbye and continued the movie. Theo had and early shift tomorrow and Hayden relaxed next to him listening to his heartbeat as he beated softly. <br/>By morning Theo woke up with Hayden laying on his chest. Smiling he listened in as her heartbeat sounded relaxed, but there was another sound that followed. He listened in more closely and raised an eyebrow. By that time Hayden had awoken and looked at Theo’s confused look. Becoming concerned, Hayden touched his face causing him to look at her. “Theo? Love what is it?” Hayden stroked his cheek with her thumb. Shaking his head Theo heard it again only to grin. “I. I can. I can hear it Hayden. The heartbeat.” Theo spoke tearfully. Hayden smiled with tears in her eyes as well. “yeah? Baby remember I told you the baby heartbeat was loud.” Theo nodded but he placed his hand on her stomach listening to the child’s heartbeat and feeling it more. “I love you baby.” Hayden spoke softly and Theo kissed her. This was the start of good day, and after He heard the baby’s heartbeat, Theo got out of bed getting ready. Hayden decided to sleep in and rest, because it would be later till her sister Valorie comes and Braeden. The girls planned to pick up the baby furniture that day and Theo had already bought and agreed to set it up when he gets home on time. If not, he would have Derek, Corey or Mason do it. The baby was in good health and heart was nice and loud. Theo never took his ear away from it till he walked out the door. While Theo was away Hayden was fast asleep enjoying her hours sleeping in. By the time she got up and was ready to go she, Valorie and Braden walked in laughing. The girls trip went smoothly, and the furniture was loaded for them. Hayden texted Theo about the trip and laughed when he said the girls needed more muscle. Valorie complained saying that she need more girl power when helping lift a box and Braden said it will go smoothly if she would quit worrying about the tare in her jeans causing her blush and drop the box and the sales person foot. Theo helped them unload the boxes and spent the next day putting them together. Hayden watched with smile drinking her tea, she asked Theo if he wanted help, but Theo refused help. She watched him with admiration that she is never seen in him before. All the accidents, hitting his thumb with a hammer and trying not to curse. Stubbing his foot when caring in another box. Theo could not help it but laugh with her at times as he tried to place furniture where she wanted, only to have her change her mind just irritate him. Corey suggested that they bring Lori and Brett within the next week or so. Hayden was not so sure but agreed only if she explained to Theo first. The came home both had dinner. <br/>“Theo?” Theo hummed as he took a bite fixing another one. Hayden chuckled at him, because acted like he hasn’t ate in weeks. “I got a call from Corey.” Theo nodded and looked at her. “What about?” Hayden smiled. “ He wants to know if he and Mason can bring by Lori.” Theo eyes looked tense; Hayden nodded squeezing his hand. “ I know your worried, they have no intention of hurting me and the baby we still have people we have to tell at least about me.” Theo hated the idea but nodded. “ I just worry that you will be put under more stress than you need.” Hayden stroked the back of his head after me moved the plate aside and laid his head on the table. She knew he was worried. “Let’s have Bret and Lori and bring in Lydia and Nolan. Since they seem to be on your side anyway and later when the time comes bring in Scott, Liam, Stiles, and Malia.” Theo sighed. “Only in the time span the less your stress the better.” Hayden understood. “I’m in my 4th and 5th week Theo, already have arms and legs sprouting.” Hayden laughed at his reaction when his eyes widened looking at her stomach. “Yeah they are growing and developing beautifully baby.” Hayden stroked his face. Theo had tears in his eyes, placing his hand on her stomach and kissed her sweetly. They have come to an agreement, They will invite Brett and Lori, and Lydia and Nolan. That Friday was something that brought Theo on edge a bit. Hayden knew why and she stroke her back. Corey and Mason were at the door with Lori and Lydia, because Brett was familiar with the protective instincts. He told them he would be close by incase it gets hairy. Theo opened the door and moved away seeing Corey and Mason first made him seem calm, Lori and Lydia were still cautious when entering because they didn’t want to rattle Theo.  Mason and Corey had to fill them in. “So, Theo How’s work at the hospital?” Lydia opened the conversation. Theo sat by Hayden, where she could stroke the back of his neck. “It’s been pretty crazy but good.” Theo answered. Lydia nodded taking her seat next to Lori keeping their distance. “That’s good, you must have gotten some sleep, you don’t look tired anymore.” Lydia was quick to reply. Theo nodded. Hayden smiled and snuggle closely. “How far are you?” Hayden grinned and touched stomach smiling at Theo, who smiled back. “5 weeks.” Lori and Lydia nodded. “Mason and Corey filled us in. So there no cause to be alarmed. We came to see first off if it were true, but we would like to know a few things. “Lydia stated. She was curious to know how long he has been back and Why he hasn’t said anything about Hayden and him getting together. She noticed the way he tensed and Hayden consoled him  “Why now?” Lydia raised and eyebrow. Theo looked at her and sighed. “Hayden wanted to wait till she was ready, but when she found out she was pregnant well, that changes things. Valorie explained the struggles of what it was like when Hayden’s mother carried her and I don’t want that for Hayden, so we decided to wait to tell the pack. We’ve been together.” “And your engaged.” Lydia stated. Theo nodded. “Hayden is pregnant and with the stress putting her at risk won’t be good for the baby.”  Lydia smiled at Theo concern. “Still Theo you should have told us, the pack would understood, especially me or Scott” “No, they wouldn’t Lydia, you know damn well they won’t, especially Liam.” Lydia sighed. “Still the stress of Liam finding out won’t be good for the baby.” Corey added. “Well we need to come up with a plan.” Mason began thinking. “But what could we do?” Lori asked. “We have to tell everyone first but maybe have someone sit with Hayden.” Lydia suggested. “It won’t work because Theo won’t leave unless necessary, plus he will be worrying about me constantly.”  Hayden spoke softly and Theo pulled her close. “Look we can’t keep this from the pack, but we can from Liam, and those Theo finds a threat to Hayden and the baby. I suggest this, I will explain to Scott and go from there.  I need to get Scott alone first.” Lydia explained. “I say we wait till the baby is at least further along.” Lori suggested. “Even if we wait the pack will know!” Mason said. “Despite them knowing, I will not put Hayden at risk!” Theo growled. Hayden rubbed his chest, “Theo we know love it’s okay, I have no doubt you will protect our baby. Let us not be hasty on telling them lets wait for Scott, just Scott. “Lydia nodded. “Yes, Scot knows you’re doing well Theo, he is impressed, and he’s been debating about letting you into the pack.” Theo relaxed at this and was quite shock. “Really?” He raised and eyebrow. He doubted this for a long time and hearing from Lydia sounded a bit stretched. “Yes, me and him and most of the pack here have discussed it with him.” Theo looked surprised and Hayden smiled. “It will be alright. “We told Nolan this morning he couldn’t come to be training with Chris, but you have his support.” Corey smiled. Theo nodded and Hayden snuggled up to him. Lydia grinned all knowing “Alright you guys let’s leave these three be because someone is one exhausted mother.” Lydia stood collecting her things. Everyone said their goodbyes. Theo was relaxed more than he ever had. Hayden rubbed his chest “Lets to go bed.” Hayden kissed him and Theo nodded.  The walked upstairs to the room and got ready for bed. Hayden was happy things were turning out okay, but she feared that something could happen if Liam knew. Will the baby be okay? Will Liam hurt the baby? She touched her stomach and promised nothing was going to happen to the baby. So far, the pregnancy was doing well, and Hayden showed know signs of her mother’s condition, but you never when it would pop up. Hayden smiled and layer beside Theo snuggling up to his back. He sighed knowing her presence and she kissed his shoulder.  “ I’m worried Theo, what if the pack won’t except him/her?” Theo can since her distress and rolled over “We can always stop love. We don’t need the pack approval the baby is ours.” Hayden nodded tearfully. “I just want our baby to be okay.” Theo held her close. “I won’t let nothing happen. I’ll talk to the others and tell them we need to stop for a while.” Hayden nodded. Theo does not like her being this stress. The worst scenario is that Hayden can lose the baby does not matter how, and Theo was not going to let that happen. “We will stop alright. We will stop.” Hayden kissed him and snuggled closer to his chest. Theo held her all night and reached over this phone and texted Corey, that Hayden and he agreed to take a break because of the stress and that Hayden was starting to worry. He placed the phone on the table and held his wife listening to breathe even out. One thing was for sure he did not like this at all, Hayden and the baby was his only shot at a second chance despite what the pack might think, he intended to do good this time around. Hayden knew this when she married him, and she always supported him and his decisions. Corey even gave him second chance and Lydia always motivated him behind the pack. Now, Lori, Nolan, Brett, Derek, Valorie, Braeden were on his side. Theo listened to the sound of his pup and whispered quietly. “No matter what I love you. I promise to protect you. I promise to be with you always. I love you and your mom so much.” Theo kissed her head and rubbed her side next to the baby.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>